


Give Better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair Brushing, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Katniss is limited on what she can do for her children.





	Give Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hunger Games' nor am I profiting off this.

Katniss watches her children grow their hair. In the mornings, she pulls them into her lap with a brush and thin patience. The children are quiet even as she pulls through knots, because loud and unexpected noises frighten her.

No braids. No intricate hairstyles. Nothing from The Capitol will ever be part of her children. Their haircuts are never quite right, but she tries. 

Peeta takes them in the afternoon, because the children are restless. She wraps the pillow around her head until their shrieks and giggles bubble into silence. 

A different parent could give them better. They have her.


End file.
